


Who Made Me

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer after graduating senior year, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, One Sided Relationships, Sad Courfeyrac is sad, marius gets kicked out, sob sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius sobbed into Courfeyrac's chest. 'What is love anymore?'</p><p>Courfeyrac felt the pang in his chest; it hurt like a thousand knives swallowing his insides. He shuddered; this was not about him. He kissed the ginger head and whispered, 'Love is when I can watch you love someone else that is not me, but when you give me a smile, my heart still jumps.'</p><p>(Or the one where Courfeyrac loves Marius but Marius does NOT love him back and elsewhere Combeferre accidentally forwards Grantaire's text claiming how much in love he is with Enjolras to the man in question and everything goes uphill from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marius and Courfeyrac

**Pontmercy: Can i come over pls.**

**  
**Courfeyrac glanced at his phone unappreciatively at the text from Marius, confused as to why he texted him at two in the morning.

**You: Sure. Wats wrong? do i need 2 get ice cream nd movies ready?**

**Pontmercy: No, just.. ugh. Just be ready. k?**

**You: of course.**

**  
**Courfeyrac pranced out of bed and got the movies and ice cream ready.

* * *

When Marius burst through his door with a backpack and a suitcase on (he had a spare key, because while it was not often that Marius snuck out of his window to show up at Courfeyrac's doorstep, he sometimes had his moments.) Courfeyrac knew that things were bad. He NEVER brought anything over. His face was dried with salty tears and his breath was heaving and his face raw and red. His eyes were bloodshot and made the green stand out like Courfeyrac had never seen before. 

"Marius, dear god, what is wrong?" Courfeyrac murmured before Marius' body became wracked with sobs and he dropped his suitcase and backpack and flew into Courfeyrac's arms. Marius sobbed into Courfeyrac's chest. "What is love anymore?"

Courfeyrac felt the pang in his chest; it hurt like a thousand knives swallowing his insides. He shuddered; this was not about him. He kissed the ginger head and whispered, "Love is when I can watch you love someone else that is not me, but when you give me a smile, my heart still jumps clear out of my chest."

Marius continued to sob, clutching his best friend like it would save his life. It was true; Marius knew that Courfeyrac loved him, but he did not feel the same. He loved Courfeyrac, by all means, but he didn't see him for a boyfriend. "I... I came out to my parents tonight..." Marius admitted, his voice coming out in a shaky whisper.

Courfeyrac shuddered; he knew how rough on Marius his parents were and it must have been difficult. Courfeyrac was the first person Marius came out to as bisexual, and he knew that it had been hard to even do that. Marius always had conflicts with himself one way or another.  He rubbed circles on Marius' back, pulling him to sit down on the couch and cuddle by the arm. Marius sprawled out across Courfeyrac, still shaking with heavy, fat tears and shaky breaths. Courfeyrac whispered words of encouragment like "Its okay," and "I'm here to protect you" and "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you". Marius' wrecked sobs became whimpers and the whimpers became shaky, drawn out breaths. He sniffled, accidentally making a bigger mess on Courfeyrac's shirt.

"You shouldn't let me cry into your shirt and fuck it up like i fuck up everything else." he whispered, almost inaudible due to his voice being muffled by Courfeyrac's chest. "You shouldn't even put up with me." 

"But I do let you cry into my shirt and make a mess," Courfeyrac retorted encouragingly. "And I do put up with you. I more than put up with you, Marius..."

Marius' nod of understanding and his final shaky breath confirmed that he had composed himself once more and sat up from Courfeyrac's chest. "Want some tea? Hot cocoa? Coffee?" Courfeyrac offered. 

Marius shook his head. "No, I want to go to bed. I'm... tired." 

Courfeyrac nodded in understanding. "Alright, love. Let's get you to bed. Come on." He took hold of the other mans hand, leading them to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, he slipped out of his shirt and began to undress Marius, handing him a pair of silk pyjamas Marius always kept here.  _Just in case_ he had said. 

Marius grunted in thanks, slipping them on and into Courfeyrac's bed. Courfeyrac followed shortly, being the big spoon and wrapping his arms around Marius, pulling him close to him and kissing his temple. He was about to close his eyes to find sleep, when Marius said, "They kicked me out." 

Courfeyrac squeezed Marius. "That's okay. I'll take care of you 'till you can take care of yourself." Courfeyrac told him reassuringly. 

"Why do you take care of me?" Marius questioned curiously. 

Courfeyrac tensed; his heart started beating loudly, ringing in his ears and his face flushing. "Because I love you." 

Marius sighed, understanding, and fell asleep. 


	2. Combeferre, Enjolras, and Grantaire

**Enj: 'Ferre, forward me the msg reagarding the upcoming protest. I need it ASAP.**

**You: Will do.**

**  
**Combeferre smiled to himself as he forwarded the text from Courfeyrac to Enjolras. His new phone made everything convinient, especially planning protests and rallies; most importantly, his phone forwarded the message to Enjolras with ease. Also, his day was going quite well. A date set with Eponine later, parents away on business. It felt weird; being graduated and free of high school. Whatever. University with his friends was going to be a blast.

He was humming along quietly to himself when he recieved a text from Enjolras. 

Quickly, he opened up the message; perhaps Enjolras had a question-

Oh. 

_Oh._

_  
_ **Enj: Um. That's not the text from Courfeyrac, but thanks. I think.**

_Shit._ **  
**

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit fuckety fucking fuck fuck times three shit._

_  
_Combeferre hastily texted Grantaire.

**You: Just, let me tell you in advance that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to send that one and I'm sorry and it was a mistake and please dear God, don't use my earlobes as bracelets and I am sorry and I love you, R, and I'm so fucking sorry.**

**R: Wtf r u tlkin bout?**

**You: I'm sorry.**

* * *

**  
**Enjolras knocked hesitantly but firmly, wondering if Grantaire was even in his apartment.

He had the occasional ice cream or taco run, and why was he thinking of that? He felt lightheaded and needed to talk to Grantaire. That was the verdict. He was definitely not nervous about this conversation that was too long in the making after four high school years of sexual tension. 

Nope. 

Not. At. All. 

Maybe his parents would answer (he couldn't seriously believe that Grantaire still had the patience to live under the order of someone else). He knocked again, but this time a little louder. A grumble was heard from the other side of the door and swiftly it was opened. 

"Hey, Apollo." Grantaire rubbed at his eyes. He was dressed in a plaid-button shirt that was unevenly buttoned and plaid boxer shorts. "What have I done to earn the grace of your presence?" he gave a bright smile. 

Enjolras gave a small smile in return. "May I come in, please?" 

Grantaire motioned him inside, lightly patting his ass as he walked past. "Nice jeans!" 

Enjolras blushed and scowled adorably. "Um, Combeferre forwarded me this message."

Grantaire's eyebrow shot up. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for what seemed like days, but was only a few seconds. 

"Well, what does the thing say?" 

"Well, just-here, let me show you." Enjolras pulled out his phone, clicking to the message and presenting it to Grantaire. 

Grantaire's mood altered to anger, face turning red and trembling slightly. "I'm going to kill him." 

"No you aren't." Enjorlas scolded, making Grantaire return the favor with a mocking eyebrow. 

"Says who?"

"Says me!" 

"Why did you come here and show me what I already know, Enjolras?" 

"I wanted to see for myself." 

"Well you've seen, now get out." 

"No." Was Enjolras' final word before pulling Grantaire by the collar and pressing his lips fiercly to his own. 

* * *

 

**Courf: 'FERRE**

**You: Yes, courf?**

**Courf: THEY DID IT.**

**You: Who?**

**Courf: ENJ AND TAIRE.**

**You: How do you know that??**

**Courf: ME AND TAIRE LIVE NEXTDOOR I CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL EVERYTHING THEYRE DOIN.**

**You: Right.**

**Courf: WHAT DID THAT TEXT SAY!?**

**You: FWD <<fwd>>FWD: from: R: Idk wat u want me 2 say or do. i've been in love w/ him since freshman yr wen he spilled his spagetti all ovr my lap nd then paid for my drycleaning. i cnt tell him cuz he'd nvr understand. i cnt try to get ovr him cuz it's just 2 strong for tht. idk wat im sposed to do i mean i flirt w/ him constantly and such nd he's like a god to me. he gives me light tht i'd never get w/o him nd i just love him. u say he returns the feelings but y? wat have i done to deserve it? nyway, thts not the point. theres nothing i wldnt do 4 him nd going 2 his stupdi protest is little sacrifice nyway. not like itd make ny difference but yea. all ik is tht i love him most inevitably nd i want him. so yea. ill b thre 4 him. i always wil. i love him more thn i love myself. **

* * *

**R: Thx.**

**You: You're welcome.**

**R: Love you too, 'Ferre.**


End file.
